


Once More With a Time Lord

by RavenBlazeofyt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlazeofyt/pseuds/RavenBlazeofyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between' A Good Man Goes to War' and 'The Snow Men', this is a just-for-fun-fan-girl-fic to bridge another gap in the story with a good laugh and some fun music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With a Time Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs from RENT, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Avenue Q, Star Wars, Ani Defranco or Abba. I also do not own the Paternosters, the Doctor Who characters, Mr Sweet (from BTVS) or Willow Rossenburg.

Once More With a Time Lord

A strange woman in a full black suite with black leather over coat and fedora covering her eyes stands outside of 13 Paternoster row. She holds out a magical pendant with a unique talisman at the end of it. Then she raises her for arm vertically and puts her hand on her fedora causing her sleeve to fall just so slightly as to reveal a time agents band. With two fingers she presses a button and poofs out of existence.

Mean while inside 13 Paternoster Row Jenny and Vastra are fighting after just having gotten back from a patrol outside.

"I can't believe you asked that street walker to pose naked for you! Am I not enough? I'm sorry I don't wear more paint on my face than a Rembrandt!" yells Jenny taking off her coat.

"It was just for art! Why are you getting so defensive? I've seen hundreds of naked apes. Do you really think I eat criminal's clothes and all? She was pretty, and she would have made a nice penny off some easy work. I swear Jenny you can be so jealous at times!" yells back Vastra

"I just don't get why you're always flirting with everyone!" yells back Jenny

"Every single day… I walk down the street…I hear people say…"Baby" so sweet…Ever since puberty…Everybody stares at me…males, females…I can't help it baby…So be kind…And don't lose your mind…Just remember…That I'm your baby…Take me for what I am…Who I was meant to be…And if you give a damn…Take me baby or leave me…Take me baby or leave me…A tiger in a cage…Can never see the sun…This diva needs her stage…Baby, let's have fun!...You are the one I choose…Folks would kill to fill your shoes…You love the limelight too, now baby…So be mine…And don't waste my time…Cryin', "Oh Honeybear…Are you still my, my, my baby?" sings Vastra as she puts away her coat and dances around the main hall.

"Don't you dare" interjects Jenny

"Take me for what I am…Who I was meant to be…And if you give a damn…Take me baby or leave me…No way, can I be what I'm not…But hey, don't you want your girl hot?...Don't fight, don't lose your head…Cause every night, who's in your bed?...Who, who's in your bed?  
Kiss, pookie" Sings Vastra dancing around Jenny before finally lifting Jenny's chin with her finger.

Jenny looks angry "It won't work, I look before I leap…I love margins and discipline…I make lists in my sleep…Baby, what's my sin?..Never quit, I follow through…I hate mess, but I love you…What to do with my impromptu baby?...So be wise…Cause this girl satisfies…  
You've got a prize, so don't compromise…You're one lucky baby" sings Jenny back dancing around Vastra

"Take me for what I am" sings Jenny

"A control freak" recant's Vastra

"Who I was meant to be" sings Jenny

"A snob, yet over-attentive" recants Vastra

"And if you give a damn" Sings Jenny

"A lovable, droll geek" recants Vastra

"Take me baby or leave me" singings Jenny

"An anal retentive!" recants Vastra

"That's it! The straw that breaks my back…I quit, unless you take it back…Women, what is it about them?...Can't live with them or without them!" harmonize the Lizzard woman and the maid

"Take me for what I am…Who I was meant to be." Harmonize Jenny and Vastra

"Who I was meant to be" sings Jenny

"And if you give a damn…And if you give a damn you better…Take me baby or leave me…Oh take me baby, take me or leave me…Take me baby…Or leave me…Guess I'm leaving  
I'm gone" Harmonize Jenny and Vastra back and forth

Jenny goes back to the kitchen and Vastra to the drawing room.

Out in the courtyard Strax is playing with grenades. There is an extremely loud Tardris noise that calls Jenny and Vastra to the courtyard.

The tardris lands in courtyard of 13 Paternoster row and the 11th Doctor and Amy come out of a nearly smoking Tardris. "Come now Amy we need help to re-energize the time vortex. Oooh and look we are in Victorian Brittan, right in the court yard of Vastra and Jenny's house. I bet the paternosters could help us." says the Doctor confidently

"Doctor, what is wrong with the Tardris?" asks Vastra rushing to him and giving Amy a smile. Jenny stands back in the door way observing Vastra's every move.

"Not sure, but the last time this happened we needed people to get it going. Let me see Strax, Jenny, Amy, the green one and I, we need to get into the Tarderis and manually re-energize it." says the Doctor who leads five of them onto the main platform. "Now I have never actually done this, but I have heard of it working in a pinch. Everyone spread out evenly around the plat form." says the Doctor

"It's astounding, time is fleeting…Madness takes its toll…But listen closely… not for very much longer… I've got to keep control…I remember doing the Time Warp…Drinking those moments when…The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling" sings the Doctor

"Let's do the time warp again...Let's do the time warp again!" sings the group slightly confused

"It's just a jump to the left" sings the Doctor as if everything was normal

"And then a step to the right" harmonizes the group

"Put your hands on your hips" sings the doctor

"You bring your knees in tight…But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!" harmonizes the group still very confused

"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me…So you can't see me, no not at all…In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention…Well-secluded, I see all" sings Strax

"With a bit of a mind flip…You're there in the time slip…And nothing can ever be the same…You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation" sings Vastra

"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" harmonizes the group

"Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think…When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink…He shook me up, he took me by surprise…He had a Tardris and really cute eyes.He stared at me and I felt a change…Time meant nothing, never would again" sings Amy

"Let's do the time warp again...Let's do the time warp again!" sings the group slightly confused

"It's just a jump to the left" sings the Doctor as if everything was normal

"And then a step to the right" harmonizes the group

"Put your hands on your hips" sings the Doctor

"You bring your knees in tight…But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!" harmonizes the group still very confused

"Ah sexy, you are back!" says the Doctor flipping a few switches.

Jenny and Vastra looked at each other "by the goddess that is the second time we have broken into song and dance!" says Vastra

"Really? We should investigate this!" says the Doctor

"I've got a theory that it's a demon! Though technically a hypothesis if we are being scientific." sings Vastra

"I've got a theory, some kid is dreaming, and we're all stuck inside his wacky broad way nightmare." sings the Doctor

"I've got a theory we should work this out." sings Amy

"It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about?" harmonize Strax, Jenny & Vastra

"It could be Lizzards, some evil Lizzards! Which is ridiculous 'cause the Silurian's live inside the earth and are just waiting for the day they can come back into the sun." sings Amy

"I've got a theory, it could be lobsters!" sings Strax

"I've got a theory" sings Jenny

"Lobsters aren't just cute like everyone supposes. They got them pinchy claws and beady little eyes. I say we boil them in acid!? What are they good for anyway!? Lobsters, Lobsters, it must be lobsters! Or maybe children…" sings Starx

"I've got a theory we should work this fast" sings Vastra

"Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed." Harmonize Vastra and Amy

"I've got a theory, it doesn't matter. What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Apocalypse? We've all been there. The same old trips, why should we care?" sings the doctor

"What can't we do if we get in it. We'll work it through within a minute. We have  
to try, we\'ll pay the price. It's do or die" harmonize the group

"Hey I've regenerated more than twice" sings the Doctor

"What can't we face if we're together… What's in this place that we can't weather?... There's nothing we can't face." harmonize the group

"Except for lobsters." resolves Strax

"I know just the person to help us. And with the Tarderis freshly time-warped this cross dimensional jump should be easy. Probably should call first though" says the Doctor and he picks up the phone.

Then a woman with bright red hair in a full face mask in a chemistry lab answers a cell phone."Really? Musical? Pick me up I'd be happy to help." says the woman.

"Vastra, Jenny with me Amy and Strax. Maybe you should stay here" says the Doctor and all but Vastra, Jenny and the Doctor depart from the Tardris. The machine travels to the lobby of a laboratory and a woman in a lab coat, slacks and purple blouse steps in. A patch on her lab coat reads "UC Sunnydale Labs" and the woman takes off her lab mask.

"Dr Willow Rossenburg, so good to see you!" says the Doctor

"Doctor Who I presume. 11th Doctor, right?" asks Willow with a smile. The Doctor smiles back and gives her a hug.

"Yep and this is my friend Vastra and her wi…maid." says the Doctor "Willow was part of a detective group in her youth who helped a vampire slayer protect her world. Now she is one of the leading researchers at the University of Sunnydale California. Vastra is a detective in London and from a warrior species currently in stasis until they can rejoin the earth."

"We have all been randomly singing and dancing as if we were in a musical." states Vastra as she shakes Willow's hand and looks her up and down as if she is undressing Dr Rossenburg with her eyes. Jenny stamps on Vastra's foot bringing her back to reality

"Have the songs explained emotions, thoughts, feelings or in some way seemed to get you through some step in a story?" asks Willow

Vastra grimaces in pain from her newly flatted foot. "Yes, exactly, it appears my companion and I had a rather emotional song, then the broken Tardris showed up and we fixed it with a song, then we sang about having a theory about what was going on." says Vastra as the Doctor pilots the Tardris back to Victorian London. Jenny gives her another look of dismay that Willow secretly notices.

"Has any strange jewelry been used lately? Or have you seen people dancing till they caught fire?" asks Willow

"Nope, not in the least bit." says the Doctor as they land.

"The Scoobies did have a musical case, but it ended up being a demon-bride situation… not sure if this same situation." replies Willow

The first 35 seconds of the 'Imperial March' from star wars plays as River Song walks up the stairs in her outfit from 'the name of the doctor'. "Hmm, demon musicals, lizards in broken relationships, odd time scales, someone from a television series that ended nearly ten years ago and did I just get dramatic entrance with music from one of the best known orchestra pieces in the world? Sweetie, I don't think this is a demon or an alien or anything we have seen before. I think it might be worse." says River Song as she walks up and kisses the Doctor who smiles dumb-foundedly. "I believe we have a fan-fiction Author on our hands. This could be good, or bad, but is bound not to match up with anyone's actually story time line." states River Song with a grin.

Mean while at 13 Paternoster Row…

"I'm going to the spare room to rest, I have no idea how long I am going to be here." says Amy who runs up to the guest room

"Fine, I will entertain myself here in the courtyard." says Strax and he goes to a large wooden box sitting near the door and opens the lid.

"I don't know why I'm in a musical." sings Amy

"Grenades" sings Strax as he throws one which goes 'kaa-boom'

"Or why there are explosives booming here and there" sings Amy

"Grenades" sings Strax as he throws another which goes 'kaa-boom'

"With the Doctor there always some new site" sings Amy

'kaa-boom'

"We adventure both day and night" sings Amy

'Kaa-boom'

"Sometimes I think I've had enough. Strax will you stop!" sings Amy leaning out the window

'KAAABOOOM'

"I love to throw grenades! I love to throw grenades! I don't get to do it much these days, I love to throw grenades!" sings Strax

"What are you doing down there?" says Amy

"Oh Hello Miss Amy" replies Strax

"For some reason I'm singing a song and you're interrupting" states Amy

"Oh, terribly sorry, I didn't mean too." says Strax

"I might as well finish, so please hold off for a minute" states Amy

“I'll try.” replies Strax

“Good” says Amy

"I don't know why I'm in a musical." sings Amy

"Grenades" sings Strax as drops one and it goes 'kaa-boom'

"Though it does pose an odd opportunity" sings Amy

"Grenade" sings Strax fumbling with another 'kaa-boom'

“Since I was just a kid.” sings Amy

“Grenade...” sings Strax 'ka-boom'

“I'm amazed at what we did.” sings Amy

'Ka-boom'

"And though I love the Doctor still sometimes I want to stoooop." sings Amy

"Grenades" sings Strax grabbing a few more from the case 'Kaaaa-boom!'

"I love to throw grenades" 'Kaa-boom' "I love to throw grenade" 'Kaa-boom' "I don't get to do it much these days, I love to throw grenades" sings Strax

"Your just being destructive" says Amy coming back onto the court yard

"It's good practice, here try one." replies Strax

"No really, who is ever going to need to do this? Normal people do not know how to throw explosives." rebuts Amy

Strax breaks the fourth wall and looks at the reader. "You have no idea, ready lads!" yells Strax and a bunch of Paternoster regulars show up, take position with the grenades and start throwing them

"Ready, ready, ready" sings the group of Paternoster Regulars 

"Let me hear it!" sings strax

"I love to throw grenades" 'Kaa-boom' "I love to throw grenades" 'kaa-boom' sings the regulars while throwing volleys of grenades

"I guess we get the comedy song and I love grenades!" sings Strax

“Hold on a second! The Paternoster regulars investigate crimes, right?” says Amy

“Yes we do!” says one of the regulars

“And they find missing people?” says Amy

“Sure.” replies another regulars

“And your some of the most well trained detectives in the Empire.” says Amy

“Certainly mum.” replies the third regulars

“Yes, but what do you think is part of their training?” says Strax mischievously

“Y'all are nutters!” says Amy 

“I love to throw grenades.” sings the Regulars

'ka-boom'

"I love! I love! Grenades!" sings Strax and the regulars all getting ready for one more round

"I love to throw… I love to throw… I love to throw grenades" sing Strax and the regulars tossing one more explosive round and then go back to what they were doing.

"So if we get the comedy song, who gets the loves song?" asks Amy

Meanwhile the Tardris lands in front of 13 Paternoster Row.

"So if we know what the first song was about we can at least forward the story. When this happened to us the first song was our leader being dissatisfied and the whole scope of our relationship issues came out at the climax." says Willow

Vastra turns a different shade of green…

"Doctor have we landed? I know a person at the theater who I should consult" states Jenny desperate to leave, she can't stand being near Vastra for another moment.

"Oh, of course, do you want anyone to come with you?" asks the Doctor. He pushes a button and the door opens. Jenny rushes out nearly in tears.

"I will." says Willow.

"One thing Dr Rossenburg, you're in Victorian London. Watch your manners and take this." says the Doctor tossing Willow a cape.  
Willow follows Jenny as she puts on the cape to cover her modern clothes "I am guessing something happen today rather musical and emotional." says Willow catching up to Jenny.

"Vastra is my lover and she just flirts with everyone and it seems sometimes like I will never be enough for her. I started off as her maid and then our relationship grew as we trained and worked case together we became more and I know she loves me, but I see her eyes wandering and it makes me nervous." says Jenny as they walk down a sunny London street.

"That happens in relationships. Sometimes it takes building self-confidence, but insecurity is natural." replies Willow. Time-lord knows she and Kennedy had their ups and downs before they got married.

"I realize this, but Vastra does not seem realize what she has." says Jenny and gentle guitar music starts as the street opens up onto a park. "Squint your eyes and look closer…I'm not between her and her ambition...I am a poster girl with no poster…I am thirty-two flavors and then some…And I'm beyond her peripheral vision…She might want to turn her head…Cause someday she'll find she is hungry…And eat most of the words she just said…Both my parents taught me about good will…And I have done well by their names…Just the kindness I've lavished on strangers…Is more than I can explain…Still there's many who've turned out their porch lights…Just so I would think they were not home…And hid in the dark of their windows…Till I'd passed and left them alone…And god help you if you are an ugly girl…Course too pretty is also your doom…Cause everyone harbors a secret hatred For the prettiest girl in the room…And god help you if you are a phoenix…And you dare to rise up from the ash…A thousand eyes will smolder with jealousy…While you are just flying past…I never try to give my life meaning…By demeaning her…And I would like to state for the record…I did everything that I could do…I'm not saying that I'm a saint…I just don't want to live that way…No, I will never be a saint…But I will always say…Squint your eyes and look closer…I'm not between her and her ambition…I am a poster girl with no poster…I am thirty-two flavors and then some…And I'm beyond her peripheral vision…So she might want to turn her head…Cause someday she'll might find she's starving…And eating all of the words she said." sang Jenny as she and Willow did a soft ballet in the park. As the song finished they shook themselves out of it looked at each other and started walking back to 13 Paternoster Row.

Mean while in the Tardris…

River, Vastra and the Doctor were going through books looking for clues. "Vastra what was your first song about anyway? I mean the context of it. Dr Rossenburg noted that her experience ended when their leader made it known her true feelings." said the Doctor shutting his book and pondering.  
Vastra turned a darker shade of green again…

"Well what was it?" asks River insistently "We won't get any further without context of the initial song." Stated River

"I… I… we… we were fighting and at the end of the song we broke up… jenny and I are no longer together." says Vastra dropping her head.

"You mean to tell me this is all over a lovers' quarrel?" asks River

"She was being jealous… I love painting it helps me relax and I asked a prostitute to pose for me." replies Vastra

"Vastra darling… it is okay to look, but when you invite art into your home where you already have an amazing piece you're only asking for trouble." states the Doctor. "Isn't that right, my magnificence Monalisa." says the Doctor looking over to River

"When it comes down to it, yes; the other part is open, honest communication. She has to know your feelings and re-enforce them every time you see each other." says River

"But I do that, why else would I get this?" states Vastra as she pulls out a diamond ring.

"Oh nice, and very traditional." states River looking at the gold ring with little flakes of light green minerals in the diamond.

"I don't want to break up with her, I want to marry her!" insists Vastra

The Doctor smiles and River stands beside him taking his hand. "I cannot be more happy for you Vastra. Let us get this fixed." says the Doctor and they all rush out the Tardris and into the house where Jenny, Willow, Strax and Amy are saying good-byes in the drawing room. Jenny has a bag packed, ready to leave.

"I am leaving." says Jenny "If Vastra cannot be happy with just me, then she will not have me at all."

"Jenny, hold that thought." says the Doctor

And suddenly the doors burst open; Vastra walks in like a boss and gets down on one knee. "I know it is risky…a Silurian and a human woman in this time period. But please Jenny…marry me." says Vastra

"Marry you?! I'm not even sure I can trust you. I will only be married once in my life and if I cannot even trust my girlfriend not to try to bring a hussy home, how can I trust her as a wife." screams Jenny and she stomps past Vastra

Vastra looks around… she is stunned… she looks like her whole world just crumbled…

"Get her." says the Doctor tossing Vastra her swords.

Vastra tracks Jenny back to the slums and just as Jenny is about to get attacked Vastra starts singing…"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line" then Vastra punches the guy out.

"Honey I'm still free…Take a chance on me…" Jenny looks back not impressed, and then continues to walk. "If you need me, let me know, gonna be around….If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down" sings Vastra as she runs up and stops a guy who is just about to grab Jenny's bag.

"If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown… Honey I'm still free…Take a chance on me…Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie…If you put me to the test, if you let me try" Jenny nearly gets hit by a carriage, but Vastra grabs her in a swinging dance move and pulls her out of the way just in time.

"Take a chance on me…(That's all I ask of you Jenny)….Take a chance on me" sings Vastra as Jenny turns down a dark alley where a gang comes out of the shadows. Vastra tosses Jenny a sword.

"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together" sings Vastra as they line up back to back and start fighting off the gang.

"Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better…'Cos you know I've got…So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you…It's magic…You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair…But I think you know…That I can't let go" Vastra jumps up and grabs a ladder then grabs Jenny and yanks her up to the fire escape. They run up to the roof.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line…Honey I'm still free…Take a chance on me…If you need me, let me know, gonna be around…" sings Vastra as the gang members follow and Jenny and Vastra are left fighting them on the roof top.

"If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down…If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown…Honey I'm still free…Take a chance on me…Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie…If you put me to the test, if you let me try" sings Vastra

Vastra spots a thin board leading to the next roof top and runs across. She motions for Jenny to follow. Jenny looks at her questioningly as Vastra holds out her arms to the young maid.

"Take a chance on me…(Come on, give me a break will you?)… Take a chance on me" sings Vastra and the board breaks as Jenny falls forward onto Vastra on the other roof.

"Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you…You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you…Let me tell you now…My love is strong enough to last when things are rough…It's magic…You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind…No I can't let go…'Cos I love you so" sings Vastra helping Jenny up and taking her down the rectangular stair well of the tall building that happens to be a theater.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line…Honey I'm still free…Take a chance on me…If you need me, let me know, gonna be around…If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down…" sings Vastra as they run into more gang members. Jenny grabs a random rope hanging from the ceiling and slides down it so she is a few flights below leaving Vastra on the stairs. "If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown…Honey I'm still free…Take a chance on me…Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see…Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me…(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)…Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa" Vastra gets nervous when she realizes she is alone to fight fifteen big guys on the stairs.

Then from below she sees Jenny charging back up the stairs hacking, slashing throwing guys over the railings and down the many flights to the bottom. "Honey I'm still free…Take a chance on me…Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see…Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me…(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)." sings Vastra with renewed strength fighting her way down as Jenny fights her way up.

"Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba…Honey I'm still free…Take a chance on me" sings Vastra smiling and looking into Jenny's eyes as they get closer and closer as they did at the end of their first battle till finally their lips meet in a kiss.

The Doctor, River, Strax, Willow and Amy make it into the theater lobby just as Vastra and Jenny walk in hand in hand.

"So what now?" asks Amy

"Well it is a musical isn't it… best place to end it is in a theater." says the Doctor and he leads the charge into the main performance area where the red faced, zoot-suited demon Mr Sweet is waiting. Suddenly the suit and fedora-clad woman with the time-agent band appears between the red faced demon and the Doctor's crew. She is holding out the pendant.

"That is the summoning pendant." says Willow

River holds out her scanner. "And that must be the Author holding it!" says River

The Demon looks at the Author and then at Willow "Oh, not you again! Really? Every time I am called thinking I will get a bride since that show concluded it has been musical fanfiction and somehow there has to be a Scooby involved! That's it; I am taking the pendant back with me. Hand it over." says Mr Sweet. The Author grins, and tosses the red-faced demon the pendant than touches the time agent band and beams away.

"Aren't you going to do a song? And we can dance and back you up?" asks the Doctor

"It has been over ten years, I've retired! Now close the show, since you started with RENT, how about you close with it." replies Mr Sweet then he poofed away.

"Well as the demon said, let's end this right. River, Strax, Jenny, Vastra, Amy, Dr Rossenburg." states the Doctor as he jumps on stage and the others join him.

"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand…Six Hundred Minutes…Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand…Moments so dear…Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand…Six Hundred Minutes…How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?...In Daylights - In Sunsets…In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee…In Inches - In Miles…In Laughter - In Strife…In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand…Six Hundred Minutes…How Do You Measure A Year In The Life?...How About Love?...How About Love?...How About Love?...Measure In Love…Seasons of Love…Seasons of Love." harmonizes the group

"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand…Six Hundred Minutes…Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand…Journeys To Plan…Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand…Six Hundred Minutes…How Do You Measure The Life…Of A Sontaran Or A Man" sings Strax

"In Truth That She Learned…Or In Times That He Cried…In Bridges He Burned…Or The Way That She Died" sings River

"It's Time Now - To Sing Out…Though The Story Never Ends…Let's Celebrate…Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends…Remember the Love…Remember the Love…Remember the Love…Measure In Love" harmonize the group

"Oh you got to you got to remember the love,…You know that love is a gift from up above…  
Share love, give love, spread love…Measure, measure your life in love." Sings Strax

Vastra get's down on one knee and gives Jenny the ring which she accepts. They kiss and turn to Willow. "Miss Rossenburg, Vastra and I wanted to thank you for your insight" says Jenny

"Just remember to keep communication honest and open and to always respect each other." says Willow

The Tardris appears "I think that means it's time to go home." says River

"Yes time to get Dr Rossenburg back to the lab and Amy back home as well. River will you be needing transportation?" says the Doctor offering his arms to the ladies of the modern time.

"Nope, see you later Sweety." Says River than she fades away.

The Doctor and the two women from the future leave in the Tardris.

"Will Dr Rossenburg remember any of this?" asks Jenny as she and Vastra walk arm and arm back into the house.

"Miss Rossenburg will probably think it was a dream, we will remember it in the Authors fan fiction as it forwards her story. Though we are missing the last big surprise." states Vastra

SPOILERS FOR THE NEWEST SEASON (sept 2014)!

Mean while in the conference call room. River, Willow and the Author sit around the table sipping sparkling wine. They are all relaxed and reclined. "So, spill it. Why a musical?" asks River.

The Author takes off her hat to reveal short brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. "Can an Author not write a comedy-fan-girl-piece once in a while? After all the flirting Vastra did with Clara in the first episode of the new season I got kind of angry and had actually written some angry kinky smut where Jenny and Vastra get out there emotions. Because as I see it or as it has been revealed I don't think Jenny knows how strong Vastra's emotions are for her. In the episode 'the name of the Doctor' it is pretty clear Vastra's world is gone when Jenny dies. Major props to Neva McIntosh! Vastra didn't look like she could go on before Clara restored the time line. I am not sure Jenny fully comprehends this, and so it is only natural Jenny would get jealous of Vastra's flirtation with Clara. And while the Brilliant Book 2012 states Jenny and Vastra met with lizard woman saving her from being a sex slave, that idea creeps me out. Though I already have a story working that explores how human trafficking was involved with how Jenny and Vastra meet even though they had no clue they had met before my first story 'a beginning'." says the Author

"Well that explains your view of Jenny and Vastra, but why did I make it into the story?" asks Willow

"You were one of my favorite characters back in the day and I wanted to give a glimpse of what happened to the witch of the Scooby gang ten years later. A lead researcher at the University and married to Kennedy, though I will admit I wanted you to end up with Tara. Plus you went through the 'once more with feeling' experience and since the Doctor knows tons of beings it makes you the perfect consultant. And I got to write my first cross-over." replies the Author

"It appears my role was rather small, I only got less than half a song right at the very end." says River

"Yeah, but you got the best entrance. Girl, you are the reason I got into Doctor Who. Alexandra Kingston is one of my favorite actresses. I remember being a kid and watching her on E.R. She is a bad-ass actress, so of course you had to be in the story, plus it gave room for a dramatic entrance." says the author and she stands and pours the ladies another round. "I've posted over five stories on two different sites all of them back story for Jenny and Vastra. This is just a 'for fun' piece that bridges more of the gaps between 'A Good Man Goes to War' and 'the Snow Men'. And I get to appear in my own story, besides you know you have always wanted to see a Time Lord do the Time Warp." says the Author and the ladies continue to chat and sip sparkling wine until they depart back to their own realities.

Cheers  
Ravenblazeofyt


End file.
